1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supply magazine for containing a recording material roll. More particularly, the present invention relates to a supply magazine which are used with a recording material roll with a code represent information, and in which the code can be read reliably.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
A photographic printer or thermal printer is used with a recording paper roll, which include a tubular spool shaft and such recording paper wound about the tubular spool shaft as photographic paper or thermosensitive recording paper of a great length. After the printer operation, the recording paper is cut into each piece of a predetermined size. The recording paper has photosensitivity or thermosensitivity. A supply magazine is used with the recording paper, and has characteristics of shielding moisture and light. A printer is loaded with the recording paper roll by setting the supply magazine in the printer.
To set the recording paper roll into the supply magazine, two roll holders are mounted to respectively ends of the tubular spool shaft. Each of the roll holders includes a holder core and a bearing member. The holder core has a cylindrical shape and insertable into the shaft end. The bearing member is engageable with a guide member in the supply magazine. A flange is formed with an edge of the holder core, contacts an end face of the tubular spool shaft, and prevents the roll holders from entry into an inner position of the tubular spool shaft.
The supply magazine includes a magazine body and a magazine lid. The magazine body is formed from material with characteristics of shielding moisture and light. The magazine lid is openable for inserting the recording paper roll into the magazine body. A supply roller is disposed in the magazine body. An outermost turn of the recording paper roll is pressed against the supply roller. When the supply roller is rotated by the printer, the recording paper roll is rotated, to exit the recording paper through a slot of the magazine body toward a recording position defined in the printer.
The recording paper changes in recording density according to sensitivity. Furthermore, an image to be recorded to an ordinary type of the recording paper is generally different from that to be recorded to a sticker type of the recording paper. Thus, there is a suggested system in which a code is predetermined for the recording paper and prerecorded on an end face of the tubular spool shaft of the recording paper roll to represent information of a type, thermosensitivity, manufacturer""s name of the recording paper. A code reader is incorporated in the printer, and reads the code. As the printer is loaded with the recording paper roll by use of the supply magazine, the code reader is disposed inside the supply magazine.
There are various known devices for detecting a remaining amount of the recording paper roll. JP-A 07-228417 discloses detection of an amount of shifting of a member shiftable in contact with the outermost turn of the recording paper roll. JP-B 2823979 discloses a use of a sensing lever changeable in the angle according to the diameter of the recording paper roll.
In the supply magazine described above, the outer turn of the recording paper roll contacts the supply roller. When a diameter of the recording paper roll decreases by use of the recording paper, the tubular spool shaft moves toward the supply roller. Although the code can be read directly after inserting the recording paper roll into the supply magazine, the code cannot be read from the recording paper roll when the tubular spool shaft is moved by the decrease in the diameter of the recording paper roll.
If the recording paper roll is inserted in the supply magazine obliquely, there occurs a change in the distance between the end face of the tubular spool shaft and a sensor in the code reader in the course of rotation of the recording paper roll. If a length of the tubular spool shaft is irregular, the sensor distance changes according to a set state of the recording paper roll. An output level from the sensor increases or decreases to cause an error in the reading.
The remainder detecting device according to the prior art measures the shifted amount of the member in contact with the recording paper roll. If there is looseness in the recording paper roll, there occurs an error in the detected remaining amount of the recording paper roll
To set the recording paper roll into the supply magazine, the roll holders are mounted on the ends of the tubular spool shaft of the recording paper roll. However, it is likely that a flange of the roll holders covers the code, and that the code cannot be read successfully. It is conceivable that the flange may be eliminated from the roll holders in the code reader for the purpose of reading the code. However, the tubular spool shaft moves in an unwanted manner. The recording paper is fed in a manner offset in the width direction.
In view of the foregoing problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a recording material supply magazine which is used with a recording material roll with a code represent information, and in which the code can be read reliably irrespective of a state of the roll.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a recording material supply magazine in which the code can be read reliably by easy access to the end face having the code.
In order to achieve the above and other objects and advantages of this invention, a supply magazine contains a recording material roll including a tubular spool shaft having first and second end faces, recording material wound about the tubular spool shaft in a roll form, and a code formed in at least the first end face. At least one roll holder is secured to the spool shaft. First and second support plates are arranged in an axial direction of the roll holder, for supporting the roll holder in a rotatable manner. A guide mechanism is formed with the first and second support plates, for receiving first and second ends of the roll holder, and for moving the roll holder in a predetermined direction according to a decrease in a diameter of the recording material roll in use of the recording material. A code sensor reads the code from the first end face. A sensor shifter moves the code sensor in the predetermined direction with the roll holder.
Furthermore, a supply roller is disposed in a position defined in the predetermined direction from the first and second support plates, for rotating in unwinding and winding directions in contact with an outside of the recording material roll, to feed the recording material.
The at least one roll holder comprises first and second roll holders for being fitted partially in openings in respectively the first and second end faces. The guide mechanism further includes first and second guide cutouts, formed in respectively the first and second support plates, for extending toward the supply roller, to receive insertion of the first and second roll holders in a slidable manner.
Each of the first and second roll holders includes a holder core for being fitted in each of the openings in the first and second end faces. A bearing member is secured to the holder core, and inserted in each of the first and second guide cutouts.
The sensor shifter includes a sensor holder for supporting the code sensor. A depression portion is formed with the first roll holder, for moving the sensor holder in the predetermined direction.
The sensor shifter further includes a guide shaft for extending in the predetermined direction, and for keeping the sensor holder slidable thereon.
Furthermore, a sensor bias mechanism biases the sensor holder in reverse to the predetermined direction. First and second core retention levers push respectively the first and second roll holders in the predetermined direction against the sensor bias mechanism.
The guide shaft is secured to the first support plate.
Furthermore, a position regulator keeps the code sensor at a predetermined distance from the first end face.
The position regulator includes a sliding member, secured to the sensor holder, slidable toward and away from the tubular spool shaft, for supporting the code sensor. A guide roller or ball is secured to the sliding member in a rotatable manner, for contacting the first end face or one end face of the recording material roll.
The position regulator further includes a bias mechanism for biasing the sliding member toward the first end face.
The position regulator further includes a slide guide mechanism for keeping the sliding member slidable on the sensor holder.
The slide guide mechanism includes a tubular portion formed with the sensor holder. The sliding member is a sliding rod inserted in the tubular portion in a slidable manner.
The bias mechanism is a coil spring disposed in the tubular portion.
Furthermore, a position detector is secured to the sensor holder or the first roll holder, for measuring a shifted position of the recording material roll with reference to the predetermined direction. An information generator generates information of a remaining amount of the recording material according to the shifted position.
The position detector includes a potentiometer.
According to another aspect of the invention, a supply magazine for containing a recording material roll includes first and second roll holders for being fitted partially in openings in respectively the first and second end faces. A first flange is formed to project from at least the first roll holder, opposed to the first end face, for preventing the tubular spool shaft from offsetting in an axial direction. A code sensor reads the code from the first end face. An inclined face is formed in the first flange, for facilitating an access of the code sensor to the first end face.
The inclined face is opposed to the first end face and inclined away from the first end face with reference to a radial direction of the first flange.
Furthermore, a second flange is formed with the second roll holder, opposed to the second end face, for preventing the tubular spool shaft from offsetting in the axial direction.
Furthermore, a magazine body has a magazine opening, for accommodating the recording material roll, the first and second roll holders and the code sensor. A magazine lid openably closes the magazine opening.
According to still another aspect of the invention, a roll holder for supporting a recording material roll includes a holder core for being fitted partially in an opening in the first end face. A flange is formed to project from at least the holder core, opposed to the first end face, for preventing the tubular spool shaft from offsetting in an axial direction. An inclined face is formed in the flange, for facilitating an access to the first end face for reading the code.